Não Leve a Mal
by Malfy
Summary: Há muito tempo eles não se veêm. Para falar a verdade, nem pensavam no outro. Opostos que pelo destino são unidos. Mas em meio a tantos sentimentos novos ninguém sabe ao certo o que pode acontecer. Minha primeira fic,levem em conta. Draco e Ginny, pós Hog


**Não peguem pesado comigo... Foi a minha primeira fic, oh:P**

**Um beijo, e aproveitem o que puderem.**

_**Não leve a mal  
Se eu fico um pouco zonza  
Luzes de néon  
Acendem quando você passa**_

-Anda logo Gi, a gente tá atrasada!

Enquanto abria os olhos, pode ver uma Luna mais corada que o normal tentando fechar uma mala._'Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça?_' Perguntava-se a caçula dos Weasley andando preguiçosamente em direção ao banheiro. Há pouco mais de um ano ela dividia aquele pequeno apartamento no centro de Londres com sua amiga dos tempos de Hogwarts Luna Lovegood. Gina era dona uma loja de artigos trouxa no Beco Diagonal, Luna estava trabalhando no lugar do pai n'O Pasquim. Os negócios iam bem, então elas decidiram fazer uma viagem aproveitando a semana de ferias anterior ao natal.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley! Será que você desceu pelo ralo?

'_Bem..._' Pensou Gina _'agora eu vou ter que correr ou a gente perde o avião pra Paris!_' Foi uma escolha difícil ir a França, mesmo pelas condições financeiras das duas, mas o pai de Luna deu as passagens a elas de presente e então concordaram em passar uma semana lá. 15 minutos haviam se passado desde a última chamada de Luna e lá estava Gina pronta, esperando na porta do apartamento com a mala em uma das mãos e o bilhete de embarque na outra.

Mesmo com cinco anos vivendo em grande parte do tempo no meio dos trouxas Gina ainda não havia se acostumado com todas as coisas, e a que ela mais detestava eram os aviões. A sensação de sair do chão em cima de qualquer coisa que ela não pudesse controlar como sua vassoura a deixava tremendamente apavorada, mas ainda assim ela iria de avião.

Quando ela entrou na aeronave acompanhada por Luna ainda havia muitos acentos vazios, elas acomodaram suas bagagens, sentaram nas poltronas e começaram a observar os outros passageiros, atrás delas estava uma mulher alta com traços finos e um bebê no colo. Mas o que prendeu a atenção de Gina por vários minutos foi o dono dos cabelos loiro platinados que tinha chegado depois e estava sentado à sua frente, não permitindo que ela visse.

_**Não leve a mal  
Ver você ma faz querer viajar  
Pra perto de lua  
No azul do teu olhar**_

Quando Draco entrou no avião foi em direção a sua poltrona, mas antes de sentar não pode deixar de reparar em uma bela moça ruiva sentada na fileira de trás.'Essa é realmente bonita... E não me parece estranha' Foi o que ele pensou antes de ouvir o capitão anunciar a decolagem e ser obrigado a sentar-se.

Draco Malfoy agora trabalhava em uma importante empresa de segurança do mundo bruxo, mesmo depois da guerra, obviamente não deixaram de existir ladrões baratos. Na época da guerra contra Lord Voldemort ele havia sido um eficiente espião trabalhando ao lado de Potter. Parceria jamais esperada, mas devido às necessidades eles haviam se unido. Draco ainda morava na antiga Mansão Malfoy com sua mãe Narcisa e o novo padrasto Severus Snape, mas já tinha comprado uma casa no Beco Diagonal onde ficava na maior parte do tempo em que não estava trabalhando.

'_Acho que preciso ir ao banheiro...'_ Ele levantou e se dirigiu até o toalete. Quando estava voltando decidiu analisar aquela ruiva por mais tempo e percebeu que os olhos castanhos dela não paravam de fitar os seus azul-gelo de uma maneira estranhamente familiar que fez com que Draco sentisse um leve arrepio. '_Weasley..._' Ele Pensou. '_Tudo bem Draco... O que foi isso? Ela está tão diferente... E ao mesmo tempo tão igual... Mas o que é que você está pensando? Vai sentar. Rápido!'_.

'_Não pode ser_!' Pensava Gina. '_Logo ele aqui! Eu devo ter assoado o nariz na capa de Merlim e dito que era gripe pra merecer esse castigo... Por que eu tinha de estar no mesmo vôo que aquele doninha? Mas tenho que admitir ele esta muito mais bonito; Tudo bem. Acho que é uma boa hora para ir ao banheiro_.' Desta vez, enquanto voltava ao seu assento foi à vez de Gina diminuir o ritmo para encarar Draco. E sem pensar ela disse:

-Malfoy... Que coincidência;

-Weasley... Há quanto tempo não nos vemos... Está indo ou voltando? –Respondeu ele cordialmente.

-Bom, eu estou indo passar uma semana de ferias em Paris, e você?

-Eu estou indo visitar um velho amigo, o Zabini. Lembra dele?

-Aah, claro que lembro –Respondeu Gina com desgosto. Ela não tinha nenhuma memória agradável dos sonserinos, de Blaise ou de Draco.

-Eh... Acho melhor você voltar ao seu lugar, parece que já vamos aterrissar, mas antes... – Ele hesitou, mas acabou cuspindo as palavras – você está trabalhando no Beco Diagonal certo? – Ela confirmou com a cabeça _'Como ELE sabe disso?_' – Uau! Quer dizer que você esta sustentando sua família agora? – Disse dando um risinho debochado. '_Que bobona... Mas ela fica ainda mais bonita quando está com raiva_.' Foi o que ele pensou ao observar uma ruiva enfurecida e extremamente vermelha sentar em uma das cadeiras atrás da sua. '_Por que eu disse isso? Ela é uma WEASLEY, e além de tudo me odeia. Com certeza eu não ando bem da cabeça, esse final de semana me fará bem, TEM que fazer_.'

_**Não leve a mal  
Se eu pareço um pouco louca  
Ando tão distraída  
Sonhando com beijos na boca**_

'_O que deu em mim?_' Gina tentava se concentrar no seu café enquanto pensava. Ela e Luna haviam deixado as malas no hotel e saído a pé para dar uma volta. Perto do hotel tinha um pequeno café, e elas se animaram para beber alguma coisa. _'Há! Que grande idéia! Sair da segurança da minha cadeira para forjar uma ida ao banheiro, e isso tudo só para falar com um Malfoy! E o grosso ainda me destrata! Mas se ele pensa que eu vou deixar por isso mesmo ele está muito enganado. E ele pode até achar que eu não notei no modo como ele me olhou quando chegou, mas eu vi tudo com meus próprios olhos!_'

- Alô...Mundo bruxo para Ginevra... Acorda! No que é que você tava pensando? Tá mais distraída do que eu mulher! – Gina foi despertada da sua guerra partícula por Luna que acenava com a mão enfrente ao seu rosto falando.

- Desde que nós descemos do avião você está assim... Acho que da próxima vez podemos viajar de vassoura mesmo. Mas falando serio, o que foi que aconteceu? – Ela agora tinha a familiar expressão sonhadora de sempre de volta ao rosto.

- Hum... Nada, não foi nada. Juro! – Acrescentou rápido ao ver Luna franzir o cenho.

- Tudo bem, desta vez, deixarei passar. Mas Gina... Tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te contar...

- O que é diga logo!

- Eu e o Neville... Nós vamos morar juntos! E estamos noivos! E eu estava tão preocupada com você morando sozinha! E eu amo o Neville! E quero que você continue sendo minha melhor amiga! E queria saber se você quer ser minha madrinha de casamento! Pronto. Falei! – Gina olhava para Luna abobada e tentando entender tudo o que ela dizia.

- Calma amiga... Respira... Tá tudo ok? – Perguntou preocupada. Luna acenou um sim com a cabeça e tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Que bom que você e o Neville estão noivos, vocês se amam e serão felizes juntos, espero que tudo dê certo na sua casa... Eu posso me sentir solitária por um tempo, mas faço qualquer coisa por você e não irei te perdoar se você deixar de ir morar com ele por minha causa! Claro que eu quero ser sua madrinha e ia ficar muito irada se você não me convidasse para ser! – Terminou ela com um sorriso doce e radiante.

Luna a olhava com a boca aberta e lagrima nos olhos, depois de alguns segundos assim ela pulou no pescoço de Gina para um abraço apertado e urgente. Elas permaneceram assim alguns segundos até Gina conseguir se soltar para tomar fôlego.

- Mas, e aí? Vocês vão morar aonde? – Ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Ah... Não sei, acho que no apartamento dele. Mas a mudança já está programada para quando voltarmos... Eu não vou levar nada, só as minhas roupas, escova de dente, etc. Os móveis são todos seus.

- Hum... Ok. Vamos voltar pro hotel? Já está escurecendo...

_**Não leve a mal  
Se quando você me olha  
Eu finjo que não quero  
Só pra fazer mistério**_

Já era madrugada e no escritório do apartamento de Blaise Zabini Draco ainda não conseguia dormir._'Merda de insônia..._' Ele pensava enquanto andava até a varanda. Desde pequeno Draco sofria de insônia, ainda mais quando ia a Paris, ele costumava ir freqüentemente com sua mãe nas férias '_Sempre mais bonita à noite, a Cidade da Luz... Ah... Que tédio. Acho que vou caminhar um pouco_.'

Malfoy pegou sua capa e saiu andando até uma praça, mesmo àquela hora ainda havia pessoas conversando nas ruas. Depois de alguns minutos caminhando Draco tropeçou em alguém que também andava distraída. 'Mas o que...'

- Ah! Desculpe-me eu não te vi... Malfoy? – '_Hoje deve ser meu dia de sorte..._' Pensou Draco abatido e revirando os olhos.

- Weasley! Será que você gosta tanto de mim a ponto de ficar me seguindo aonde quer que eu vá? – Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e com um risinho debochado nos lábios.

Notando que a distancia entre eles era mínima Gina deu um passo pra trás, quando Draco percebeu o motivo dela estar se afastando recuou também, mas manteve uma distancia em que pudesse perceber os tons de vermelho que o rosto dela estava adquirindo.

- Aceita tomar uma xícara de café comigo senhorita? – Ele perguntou no tom mais formal que conseguia fazendo uma pequena reverencia e rindo mais da cara de espanto que a Weasley fez. – Não precisa se assustar, só quero me desculpar pelo tombo. E deixe de ser idiota, não tenho mais 16 anos e nem vou pular em cima de você. – A cada palavra que saia da boca dele mais ela ficava abismada e mais o Malfoy sorria internamente.

- Ah... Não sei, está tarde... Mas até que não é má idéia... Ok, eu vou com você. Apenas me diga aonde podemos tomar um café às três da madrugada?

- Isso não é problema, conheço Paris como a palma da minha mão, não que isso lhe diga respeito, mas eu costumava vir sempre com meus pais nas férias... – Ele respondeu com um ar sonhador que deixou Gina preocupada.

'_Ok... Agora eu tenho certeza. Ele tá pirando... E eu também devo estar, onde já se viu? Tomar café com um Malfoy de madrugada em Paris? Nossa, alguém me leve pro St. Mugus!_'

Eles permaneceram em silencio enquanto Malfoy a guiava pelas ruas, até chegarem em um pequeno estabelecimento com uma placa onde se lia: La Regence. Draco abriu a porta e fez sinal para ela entrar na frente. O lugar estava vazio, mas tinha o aroma do café expresso, era bem aconchegante, com poucas mesas, a decoração era em estilo vitoriano com algumas fotos e quadros antigos nas paredes, no balcão podia se ver algumas xícaras vazias e o atendente estava dormindo. Malfoy se aproximou de uma mesa e puxou uma cadeira acenando com a cabeça para Gina sentar-se, ele a esperou atendê-lo e foi até o balcão.

- Monsieur... – Ele chamou.

O atendente tinha um bigode curto que enrolava nas pontas. De estatura baixa e avental na cintura ele era até uma figura engraçada e motivo de piada para alguns. O homem acordou em um pulo ao ouvir a voz do outro que estava parado do outro lado do balcão olhando para ele com superioridade.

- Où peux-je des aides il? _(N/A: a partir de agora o dialogo com o garçom vai ser traduzido, claro :D)_ - Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Nós gostaríamos de dois cafés expressos... Certo? – Acrescentou voltando-se para Gina que não estava entendo quase nada e só fez confirmar com a cabeça.

Quando Draco sentou a mesa perdeu a certeza se tinha tomado a decisão certa convidando a Weasley. Eles se fitaram por um momento, mas ele desviou o olhar rapidamente, então ela reuniu coragem e perguntou:

- O que você estava fazendo sozinho há essa hora Malfoy?

- Insônia... Aí decidi que seria bom dar uma volta para me distrair... E você?

- Também... Precisava de um tempo sozinha. A Luna é legal e tudo, mas às vezes ela extrapola...

- A Lovegood? Aquilo ali é maluca... – Disse ele em tom de provocação.

Gina começou a se irritar e já estava a ponto de levantar da mesa e sair do café sem olhar pra trás quando o garçom chegou com os dois cafés. '_Mas que droga!'_ Ela pensou '_Tudo bem Ginevra se acalme... Respire... Inspire... Você tem que controlar esse seu gênio..._' Ela cantarolava como um mantra bem baixinho para que ele não pudesse ouvir. Draco estava olhando através da janela refletindo quão estranha era aquela situação, ele, um Malfoy sentado à mesma mesa com uma Weasley '_E que Weasley..._'. Enquanto observava ela tomar o primeiro gole do café decidiu descontrair um pouco.

- E então... O que vocês duas pretendem fazer aqui em Paris? Ficarão só uma semana, certo? – Ele estava tentando tornar aquele momento agradável Gina sentiu, e não seria ela quem iria estragar tudo.

- Bom, nós ainda não decidimos o roteiro, mas temos idéia dos lugares que queremos visitar... E sim, infelizmente só poderemos ficar por uma semana.

- Por que você tem de ser tão objetivamente fria, hein? – Malfoy perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e com um sorriso confuso nos lábios _' Sorriso engraçado...'_ Ela pensou.

- Eu não estou sendo fria, apenas acho que não tenho intimidade com você.

- Ah, olha a hora! – 11:00 – Desculpe, mas tenho que ir... E não se preocupe, já está tudo pago. – Acrescentou ele rapidamente enquanto saía distraído. _'Aonde é que eu estava com a cabeça?_'

_**Acontece assim  
Com meu coração  
Bate só por uma pessoa  
Sem muita razão**_

Quando ela abriu a porta do quarto só havia um bilhete em cima da cama e sua mala ao lado.

_Gi...  
Perdoe-me pelo sumiço! É que o Neville passou aqui bem cedo e você não estava, nós estamos voltando pra Londres agora... Se você quiser, pode continuar aqui. Já está tudo pago no Hotel.  
Qualquer coisa nos mande uma coruja!_

_Um grande abraço  
Da sua eterna amiga,_

_Luna Lovegood._

Depois de reler o pergaminho algumas vezes Gina deitou-se na cama e dormiu sem preocupações e com a imagem de um certo loiro de alhos azuis rondando seus pensamentos. Quando ela acordou piscou os olhos varias vezes tentando entender tudo o que tinha acontecido antes de dormir.

- Sozinha em Paris! Muito bom! – Disse ironicamente. Ela levantou e foi até o banheiro do quarto em busca de uma ducha quente. Enquanto sentia a água envolver seus cabelos ela fechou os olhos. – O que eu vou fazer agora?

Só havia uma resposta no mínimo sensata e ela sabia disso embora a idéia ainda fosse um pouco cômoda não lhe desagradava totalmente. Por volta das 19 horas alguém bateu na porta do quarto. 'O que será agora?'

- Quem é? – Perguntou enquanto dirigia-se até a porta.

- O que as senhoritas pretendem fazer hoje à noite? – A voz do outro lado respondeu, Gina a reconheceu quase que instantaneamente e sorriu internamente.

- Só tem uma senhorita agora. Luna voltou para Londres com o noivo. – Ela falava enquanto abria a porta. A ruiva vestia uma blusa branca sem mangas que ressaltava ainda mais os cabelos e deixava amostra as sardas dos ombros, jeans claros e estava descalça. Draco estava parado a porta olhando-a, quando despertou de seus pensamentos pode perceber que ela estava rindo e com as faces do rosto levemente enrubescidas.

- Você vai deixar eu entrar ou vai ficar rindo da minha cara? – Gina quase não se continha, Malfoy estava ficando mesmo irritado e sem esperar resposta passou por ela entrando no quarto. – A Di-Lua te largou foi?

- Não que isso te interesse...

-Sim, interessa. Agora eu posso te atacar sem ninguém pra te proteger – Ele a interrompeu em tom de brincadeira e rindo da própria piada.

- Como você é boçal Draco. – Ela disse revirando os olhos.

-Desde quando lhe dei autorização para me chamar pelo primeiro nome? – Malfoy agora falava tentando ficar serio, mas por algum motivo não tinha sucesso, não com ela. Ele foi até a cama e sentou-se na beira a vontade.

- Desde que você pode me chamar de Gina. – Ela respondeu simplesmente, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas imitando-o. – Mas você veio aqui convidar a gente pra alguma coisa ou só pra ficar rindo de mim?

- A segunda opção é interessante, mas sim. Você – agora – quer ir comer alguma coisa comigo? – Ele disse desinteressado.

- Hum... Agora? – Ela ainda achava o fato de sair assim com um Malfoy.

- Sim, agora. E, ah! É um restaurante refinado sim; será que a pobretona tem roupas? Entendo que você demore a se arrumar afinal, mulheres, quando terminar eu estarei esperando no bar do hotel. – Draco levantou da cama e saiu pela porta, mas antes parando e lançando um olhar a Gina, que estava parada com as mãos na cintura prendendo o riso.

'_Esse Draco... Não sei o que ele está usando em mim... Aai! Com que vestido eu vou?_' Ela pensou correndo até a mala. Depois de 40 minutos Draco estava sentado em uma das cadeiras junto ao balcão quando seu olhar foi puxado para a entrada do bar. Lá estava Gina com um vestido de veludo azul marinho, ele tinha um decote atrás que deixava as costas à mostra. Não era muito chique, mas estava longe de ser casual. Na parte da frente era fechado com pequenos brilhantes na parte superior. O cabelo estava preso em uma trança muito elegante que ainda deixava alguns fios soltos.

-Boa noite. – Ela cumprimentou-o.

- Noite – Ele respondeu recompondo-se – você está linda senhorita Weasley. – Acrescentou com uma pequena reverencia e o familiar risinho debochado.

- Obrigado – Gina podia sentir suas maçãs do rosto esquentando e rapidamente se pôs a olhar o chão.

- Vamos? – Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça.  
Quando chegaram ao restaurante Malfoy foi falar com o metre que os guiou até uma mesa um pouco distante das outras, em um local mais reservado. Eles sentaram um em frente ao outro e Draco pediu um vinho.

- Eu queria me desculpar por ter te abandonado no La Regence daquele jeito... Quando cheguei em casa o Blaise já estava soltando fogo pelas ventas, mas não foi por isso que te deixei lá. Tinha uma reunião da empresa.

- Tudo bem Draco, não precisa mais se desculpar. Você tá trabalhando onde?

- Beco Diagonal, você já ouviu falar na Aurorsecurity? _(N/A: Fic- Quartos Separados)_

As horas foram passando, eles pediram o jantar, enquanto eles conversavam e bebiam vinho. Quando já eram quase meia noite e meia resolveram ir embora. Malfoy se ofereceu para levá-la em casa e ela educadamente aceitou. Quando estavam chegando no hotel Gina falou:

- Draco, eu não acho uma boa idéia você voltar para o apartamento do Zabini sozinho... Já esta tarde e você não está **perfeitamente** lúcido... – Gina estava um pouco mais feliz que o normal, por assim dizer, mas Draco mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

-É... Talvezz sej uma boa idéia... – Ele concordou se embolando nas palavras.

Gina conduziu-o até seu quarto, o colocou na cama de casal e foi se trocar para deitar também, mas ela dormia na cama de solteiro que ficava no outro extremo do quarto.

_**De repente chuva  
De repente trovão  
O que eu sinto por você  
Virou uma tempestade  
E vai na sua direção**_

Pela manhã ela acordou com a cabeça doendo e sem abrir os olhos tentava lembrar-se da noite anterior, aos poucos as lembranças foram surgindo enquanto a dor não a deixava pensar direito. Ela se aconchegou na cama debaixo dos lençóis, percebendo que estava em uma cama de solteiro. Gina ficou de bruços na cama e olhou para o lado oposto do quarto.

Lá estava ele dormindo, ela levantou-se de sua cama e foi caminhando lentamente para não fazer barulho até a beirada da cama dele. Draco dormia despreocupadamente, com uma expressão serena no rosto 'Quase um anjo...' Gina riu-se por dentro. 'Quase.' Olhando pra ele, ela não pode deixar de sentir um conhecido frio na barriga e seu rosto corar.

Tentando recuperar o ritmo da sua respiração, sem saber o motivo não consegui desviar o olhar da face do Malfoy. '_Ele está tão diferente... Mais maduro e gentil... E tenho de admitir que está muito mais atraente..._' Percebendo o que viria acompanhado daqueles pensamentos ela sacudiu a cabeça. _'Não se deixe enganar Gina! Ele nunca vai querer nada com você! No máximo sexo...Mas ainda sim ele aparenta qualquer interesse...'_

Perdida em seus pensamentos Gina não se deu conta de que já estava a acariciar os finos cabelos dele com um das mãos, ela continuou com as caricias e foi descendo até o rosto dele admirando os olhos que agora estavam fechados, mas ela conseguia-se lembrar do azul acinzentado que eram penetrantes e ao mesmo tempo gélidos.

Dos olhos sua mão passou a tocar o nariz de forma perfeita, depois passando a ponta dos dedos levemente sobre os lábios que estavam sempre com um sorriso de afetada ironia.

Com o toque dela em seus lábios Draco despertou, ele abriu os olhos e ficou encarando-a. Ela nem havia percebido que ele estava acordado de tão concentrada que estava, percebendo a distração da ruiva ele fechou os olhos novamente e segurou a mão dela que estava a acariciar-lhe. Com o movimento dele Gina deu um salto para trás, mas foi impedida, pois ele segurou sua mão com mais força.

-Draco... Er... - Ela começou insegura. – Eu não queria... - Draco apenas a olhou por um instante puxando-a para mais perto. Enquanto a distancia entre eles desaparecia Gina voltou a encará-lo, os olhos cinza tinham um brilho intenso que ela nunca havia visto antes. Então ofuscando os pensamentos dela, ele fechou os olhos e a beijou.

No primeiro instante manteve os olhos esbugalhados, mas a medida em que ele foi aprofundando o beijo ela se rendendo correspondeu. Arrepios começaram a percorrer o corpo dela, um odiado frio insistia em subir e descer em sua espinha. Quando ele terminou o beijo afastou a Weasley que involuntariamente soltou um muxoxo ao sentir os lábios dele se separarem dos seus.

Gina levantou-se de um salto ficando de costas para Draco enquanto sentia suas faces esquentarem violentamente e desabou no chão. Ele por sua vez abriu os olhos e continuou encarando-a com um sorriso malicioso, estava apreensivo quanto à reação da ruiva, mas não deixaria transparecer. Tomando coragem ela virou para encará-lo, quando percebeu que ele estava fazendo o mesmo tentou desviar o olhar, mas Draco chamou sua atenção:

-Er... Tudo bem com você Gina? Hum... Eu não sei o que deu em mim, me perdoe, por favor... – Sem esperar resposta ele levantou rapidamente, trocou as roupas e saiu deixando uma Weasley atordoada para trás.'

À tarde ela ainda não havia assimilado bem o que aconteceu, mas conseguiu ligar do hotel para a companhia aérea e antecipar sua viajem de volta a Londres. Ela estaria voltando naquela noite. Quando Gina estava indo para o quarto o recepcionista do hotel ligou para alguém.

- Parece que ela esta de saída do hotel às 18 horas. Seria melhor o senhor se apressar senhor Malfoy.

_**Não leve a mal  
Se eu mudo feito a moda  
Hoje eu fico insegura  
Mas amanhã quero aventura**_

Quando já havia terminado de arrumar as malas e separado a roupa com que iria viajar ela foi tomar banho. Sentindo a água quente envolver-lhe os cabelos ela ouviu alguém bater na porta.

- Encomenda para a senhorita Weasley.  
'_Encomenda? Pra mim?_' Gina saiu do Box enrolou-se em uma toalha e foi até a porta sem conter a curiosidade. Parado do lado de fora estava ninguém mais do que ele. Draco estava trajando um elegante terno preto. '_Como lhe cai bem! _' Ela pensou, e em suas mão uma solitária rosa vermelha. Ela ficou parada fitando-o abobada, mas quando percebeu um sorriso malicioso se formando nos lábios dele despertou.

- O que... O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou tentando impor firmeza na voz, em vão.

- Nada. Apenas quis lhe ver de toalha na porta do quarto. – Ele disse erguendo uma sobrancelha e rindo mais ainda ao ver o rosto corado da ruiva fechar a porta rapidamente. Enquanto esperava apoiou as costas na porta e sentou no chão apoiando a cabeça com as mãos.

'_Mas que droga... Por que eu estou fazendo isso? Simples. Minhas pernas se revoltaram e decidiram agirem sozinhas. Ah merda, por que não consigo me controlar? Porque estou tão perto dela? Mas por que logo ela? Uma Weasley irritante e pobretona? E ainda por cima me faz ficar patético. Mas ao mesmo tempo é tão linda e decidida e teimosa e irritante e sexy.._.'

- Draco... Você tá bem? Alo... Acorde! – Estava começando a se preocupar com as caretas que ele fazia sem dizer nenhuma palavra, mas ao velo com um sorriso bobo no rosto decidiu interromper os pensamentos dele. – Já tem quase 5 minutos que você está aí fazendo caras estranhas – Ela disse rindo – No que estava pensando?

Gina estava com um vestido simples verde claro com um pequeno decote em vê e que cobria suas pernas até em cima do joelho, deixando amostra uma tornozeleira de ouro com pequeninos pomos-de-ouro e vassouras. O Malfoy voltou a encará-la a tempo de ver seu rosto adquirir um tom de vermelho mais forte, ela estava acompanhando seu olhar.

- Hum... Nada. – Ele disse rápido sem encará-la. – Acho que isso é seu. – Acrescentou estendendo a mão que segurava a flor. Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda (como se fosse possível), quando segurou a rosa sua mão e a de Draco se tocaram rapidamente, a temperatura baixa da mão dele a fez estremecer lembrando do beijo que deram de manhã. _'Que química! Mas é só isso. Só atração, nada mais.'_ Ele deu um sorriso no canto dos lábios ao perceber o desconcerto dela e afastou sua mão.

- Soube que ia viajar hoje e resolvi passar aqui para me despedir - O loiro disse se aproximando mais dela.

- Mas como você ficou sabendo...? – Gina começou, mas estava inebriada pelo perfume que emanava do corpo dele '_Hum... Tenho que perguntar onde ele comprou essa colônia..._' - Não Draco, não... - Ela ia começar a falar novamente, mas ele já estava perto de mais, segurou o queixo dela com uma das mãos obrigando ela a o encarar, enquanto a outra descia até a fina cintura da Weasley.

Sem conter a ansiedade, ela fechou os olhos lentamente e uniu suas bocas, era um beijo urgente, como se fosse o último. Rapidamente ele aprofundou o beijo e ela passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Separaram-se pouco ofegantes, sem hesitar segurou firmemente a mão dele para evitar que fugisse novamente, e voltou a encará-lo.

Ao sentir a mão quente da ruiva tocando a sua simplesmente ficou sem ação, quando finalmente olhou para ela deu um curto sorriso vendo o quão corada ela estava.

- Eh... Draco, agora agente precisa conversar. Espere-me no bar do hotel. – Gina disse entrando no quarto, mas como se tivesse lembrado de algo voltou e o olhou da porta – E nem pense em ir embora.

N/A: Narração da Ginny.

Quando desci ele estava lá sentado no bar com o olhar perdido, mas percebeu que cheguei. "Finalmente!" ele disse num tom que realmente não me agradou. Mas ou eu começava a falar de vez sem dar importância ao que ele dissesse ou nunca iria ter coragem.

- Draco, eu vou ter de perguntar... O que você quer comigo? – Perguntei insegura.

- Quero saber o que fez comigo. – Ele respondeu simplesmente sem me encarar. Essa facilidade dele de dizer as coisas, a falta de emoção em suas palavras me incomodava, mas não ia ser agora que eu abriria a boca pra reclamar, o que ele disse me fez pensar, se ele sentia algo por mim. Impossível, o Malfoy nunca iria querer nada comigo, e nunca iria admitir isso a ninguém.

- Ha! –acabei rindo do comentário dele – Eu não te fiz nada, foi você quem me beijou da primeira vez, e claro começou na segunda. Você sente algo por mim Malfoy? – Ele engoliu em seco com a minha pergunta indiscreta, me segurei para prender o menor riso do desconcerto dele, e esperei pela resposta mais mal educada possível.

Eu juro que vi um leve tom de rosa passear pelas bochechas dele, mas na hora pensei ser apenas impressão por ele não estar nem virado para mim.

- Não sei. Sinceramente não sei se é pena ou medo de que me agarre novamente. – Ele falou com aquela voz de desdém sem me encarar. Eu senti o sangue correr mais rápido em minhas veias, como ele podia ser tão cruel? E dizer que eu o agarrei? Meu rosto devia estar escarlate, eu sabia disso, mas minhas mãos estavam tremendo com os punhos cerrados.

- COMO É CAPAZ DE DIZER ISSO MALFOY? FOI VOCÊ QUE ME BEIJOU! DA SUA PENA EU TENHO NOJO! SERÁ QUE É IMBECIL AO PONTO DE NÃO CONSEGUIR ASSUMIR SEUS SENTIMENTOS? Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando pensei que uma vez na vida você seria menos covarde! – Explodi. Vendo que todos tinham parado para prestar atenção em nós sai correndo para o quarto prendendo as lágrimas. Ouvi passos apressados atrás de mim, mas não dei atenção. Alguém estava me chamando, continuei correndo, entrei no elevador disse ao condutor o andar e encostei minha cabeça no canto, pra que ninguém me visse.

'Como pode ser tão idiota? Ai, por que tinha que ser tão tapado? E eu, tinha que Ter esperança? Esperança de que? Ele é só um Malfoy nojento... Ginevra Molly Weasley, pare com isso agora. Não vai adiantar nada ficar se lamuriando no canto de um elevador.' Perdida na minha mente eu nem percebi quem é que tinha ido atrás de mim. Por incrível que pareça esse drama todo passou em menos de 1 minuto pelos meus pensamentos, porque alguém me puxou pelo braço obrigando-me a olhar para ele.

Não queria encará-lo naquela hora, mas Draco segurou meu queixo com uma das mãos e foi fundo em meus olhos. Os dele com um cinza tempestuoso estavam diferentes, sem duvidas havia algo a mais, havia paixão.

N/A: Narração do Draco :DD 

Realmente não sei como pude beijar uma Weasley duas vezes, e muito menos porque gostei. Como se não fosse o bastante eu ainda quero mais. Por que ela? Eu posso ter qualquer mulher que eu desejar, é tão simples... Mas ela é diferente... Ela não se entrega fácil, é teimosa, mas não pode negar que me quer. Posso ver isso nos olhos dela, olhos castanhos, são tão profundos com aquele brilho que ofusca todo o resto... Mas que droga Draco Malfoy um idiota sentimentalista, era só o que me faltava.

Isso me irrita profundamente, esse poder que a Gina tem sobre mim, confunde o mais racional dos meus genes. Ah, que coisa patética, estou ficando meloso de mais. E agora, com ela em minhas mãos. Eu a ouvi chorar, um vazio inexplicável me invadiu uma vontade de protegê-la, e o que doeu mais foi saber que ela chorava por minha causa. Talvez eu não devesse Ter humilhado ela daquela forma, ainda mais na frente de todos.

Respirei fundo e decidi ser o mais franco possível:

- Olha Gina, eu realmente não sei o que sinto por você... – vendo que ela hesitou comecei a falar mais rápido. – Me ouça até o fim, por favor... É difícil pra mim ser sincero com alguém, ainda mais do modo com que estou falando com você agora. Não sei o que sinto por você, mas quando te vejo é como se algo ascendesse dentro de mim, me alimentasse. Seu beijo acaba sendo como um sopro, uma fonte de vida. A sua ausência em cada instante só me faz te querer mais. Pronto é isso. Vai gritar comigo agora? – Perguntei me escondendo com as mãos para que ela não pudesse ver a cor das minhas faces.

Quando voltei a encará-la ela estava com um sorriso fino e divertido nos lábios, os olhos não escondiam a surpresa. Sem dizer nada ela passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me beijou, eu retribui pondo confortavelmente minhas mãos na cintura dela, mas então o elevador parou e o condutor nos pediu gentilmente para descer.

O ódio que senti daquele cara poderia me fazer lançar um Crucio nele ali mesmo, mas a mão de Gina rapidamente se entrelaçou na minha e me arrastou pelo corredor até o quarto. Pode ser loucura, mas com o mesmo pensamento de não dizer nada que pudesse magoar o outro ficamos quase em silêncio até o dia seguinte. Eu acordei cedo, sentindo um volume entre meus braços e um perfume de flores silvestres dos cabelos longos cor de fogo.

Abri os olhos e fiquei observando-a enquanto dormia. Nunca vi cena mais serena, com Gina ali em meus braços nada tinha mais importância, o mundo poderia acabar e nós estaríamos do mesmo jeito.

- É ruivinha... Você está me estragando, isso é muito estranho, o que sinto por você é novo, coisa estranha essa, agora eu não tenho mais a mínima importância. Tudo é você, me diz o nome disso? – Perguntei fitando o teto. Se ela estivesse acordada, nunca teria coragem de admitir isso.

- É amor, Malfoy. – Ela estava me olhando com um enorme sorriso, lindo, diga-se de passagem. Desviei o olhar para o teto novamente.

- Impossível, eu só amei a minha mãe a minha vida toda, mesmo assim, Malfoys não amam. – Falei rindo com simplicidade.

- Então você é uma exceção. Você me ama, mesmo que não diga, me ama. – Disse em tom divertido deitando a cabeça sobre o meu peito.

- Não delire, Gina. – Falei repreensivo, ela me deu um tapa de leve no abdômen e começou a dar beijinhos de leve fazendo cócegas até que disse:

- Também te amo Draco. – E voltou a dormir.

_**Não leve a mal  
Se eu ficar muito apaixonada  
Podia Ser incrível  
Podia ser nós dois  
Podia ser verdade  
Não leve a mal  
**__vamos deixar claro que este final é só da música :B_

11 anos depois, era Natal e Gina estava sentada na cama de seu antigo quarto n'A Toca, ela fitava a janela com cortinas rosa desgastadas, o chão com tábuas de madeira '_muito resistentes'_ ela pensava, o armário de três portas, que costumavam Ter poster's colados na parte interna. Muita coisa havia mudado desde que saíra da casa dos pais. Primeiro tinha ido morar com Luna Lovegood sua melhor amiga, que a tempos estava com Neville e tinha um casal de gêmeos, agora com 10 anos, Alice e David. Depois veio Draco. A partir da primeira vez deles no hotel de Paris começaram a namorar 'O início foi catastrófico, ainda mais quando Rony descobriu.

**Início do FlashBack**

Draco e Gina estavam sentados no novo restaurante de comida italiano do Beco Diagonal, era Dia dos Namorados, havia um mês que estavam namorando e ela ainda não tinha reunido coragem para contar a família. Já estavam sentados e tinham acabado de fazer seus pedidos quando Draco notou a chegada de alguém atrás dela.

- Acho que o meu cunhadinho preferido chegou... – ele murmurou para que ela pudesse ouvir e voltou seu olhar ao cardápio.

- Que...? – ela começou, mas sentiu uma mão quente pousar em seu ombro e ela virou para encarar a pessoa. – Rony! – exclamou com um grande sorriso, se levantou e fez menção de abraçar o irmão que estava com uma expressão carrancuda.

- Gina... O que você faz por aqui? E quem está com...? – Hermione que estava atrás de Ronald saiu para dar uma espiada, mas vendo quem acompanhava a caçula dos Weasley ficou parada com um semblante que ela costumava guardar para os seus livros mais interessantes.

- Agora vocês vão Ter que saber assim mesmo... Rony, sente-se, por favor... – Gina começou com cautela – Eh... Eu e o Draco, nós, estamos namorando. Pronto, é isso. – Ela suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos esperando pelo que estava por vir.

Draco ainda fitava seu cardápio, mas depois do que a ruiva havia dito ele levantou os olhos e viu um homem igualmente ruivo com as orelhas vermelhas e os punhos serrados em cima da mesa, atrás dele estava uma mulher com os cabelos de cachos volumosos, com o cenho franzido e uma das mãos sobre o ombro do Weasley, na tentativa de mantê-lo seguro na cadeira.

- E você fala isso assim? – Ron perguntou cético. – Minha irmã mais nova, NAMORANDO um MALFOY, e você fala com essa naturalidade? – Suas orelhas agora quase se tornando roxas. - O QUE TEM NA CABEÇA GINA? LOGO ELE! UM MALFOY, IMUNDO E NOJENTO!

- NÃO FALE ASSIM COMIGO WEASLEY! CASO NÃO TENHA PERCEBIDO A SUA IRMÃ NÃO TEM MAIS 10 ANOS DE IDADE PARA VOCÊ DECIDIR COM QUEM ELA PODE FICAR OU NÃO! –

Draco esqueceu o autocontrole e revidou.

- PAREM! – Gina interveio e fez com que eles se calassem. – Será que não conseguem entender que não estamos mais em Hogwarts! Ron, o Draco está certo, desde que eu tenho 14 anos você não decide com eu fico ou deixo de ficar. Draco, ele é meu irmão tenha paciência com o gênio dele. – ela terminou ofegante.

- A mamãe e o papai já sabem? – o ruivo perguntou sem olhar para ela.

- Ainda não, pretendo contar para eles amanhã quando for par'A Toca.

- Ron... Acho melhor irmos agora... Peça desculpas a sua irmã, ela está certa. – Hermione sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Eh... Gina, você pode vir aqui um instante? – Ronald perguntou meio inseguro. Gina segui-o até um canto do restaurante e parou fitando os pés.

- E então... Você aprova? – Ela perguntou numa voz rouca, com a cabeça baixa. Ele levantou o queixo dela com uma das mão para poder olhar em seus olhos.

- Você o ama? – perguntou firmemente, ela assentiu com a cabeça olhando-o nos olhos, olhos de um azul vivo, onde se via rancor, mas ao mesmo tempo carinho e compreensão. Então ele simplesmente a abraçou, ela correspondeu ao abraço e assim permaneceram por alguns instantes até se separarem com lágrimas nos olhos.

Enxugaram as lágrimas e foram ao encontro dos outros dois que permaneciam em um silêncio mortal observando os ruivos voltarem.

**Fim do FlashBack**

Aquela lembrança fez ela revirar os olhos com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Voltou seu olhar a um criado mudo discreto que ficava ao lado da cama, em outras épocas era como sua farmácia e todas as cartas que recebia também eram guardadas lá. Rapidamente outras memórias vieram, quando Draco a pediu em casamento no Beco diagonal e o pedido oficial a seus pais.

**FlashBack 2**

Era dia do aniversário de Gina, ela tinha marcado com Draco as 15 horas em frente a sorveteria mais famosa do Beco Diagonal, seu do seu preferido era sorvete e para ficar com ele antes do jantar tinham acertado de se encontrar lá. Já eram quase 16:30 quando o Malfoy chegou esbaforido.

- Por que demorou tanto? – Ela perguntou desconfiada, afinal esta semana, Draco estava chegando atrasado sempre que marcavam.

- Arf... Desculpe Gi... – então se ergueu para encará-la, suas faces estavam levemente vermelhas e uma das mãos carregava uma pequena caixa, mas ela estava muito nervosa para perceber. Ele estava estranho e aquilo começou a aborrecer.

- O que está acontecendo Draco? Você passa a semana toda estranho comigo, sempre se atrasa para os nossos encontros, me diga o que está acontecendo! – Exigiu. – Você tem outra não é! Diga logo! – Sem esperar resposta saiu correndo, ela nem percebeu mas havia começado a chover.

Alarmado o Malfoy correu atrás dela, e a puxou pelo braço para baixo de um quiosque. – Dá pra me ouvir Gina? – Perguntou ofendido.

- Fale logo, Malfoy.- Ela disse e virou para olhá-lo nos olhos. Incrivelmente viu os olhos dele em choque, úmidos. Percebeu que tinha ido longe de mais. Na tentativa de controlar-se Draco deu um longo suspiro fechando os olhos e começou:

- ... Eu tenho estado distante de você, tenho me atrasado sempre por um motivo, claro que tem um motivo, eu não estou te traindo, nunca farei isso. Eu só... – e suspirou mais uma vez – Você sabe da dificuldade que eu tenho em falar de sentimentos, mas também sabe o quanto eu te amo... Agora, eu quero saber se você deseja ficar comigo até o último dia de nossas vidas. – terminando ele estendeu-lhe a mão que segurava a caixinha, ela era de veludo preto, quando abriu havia um anel.

- Isso é um pedido de casamento Draco? – Perguntou abobada com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- E isso é um sim? – Ela confirmou e ele colocou o anel no dedo anelar da mão direita dela.

**Fim do FlashBack 2**

Agora olhava sua mão esquerda, lá estavam dois anéis, o primeiro do dia no Beco Diagonal era de ouro branco, era como uma serpente prateada envolvendo-lhe o dedo, com dois brilhantes olhos de minúsculas esmeraldas. Ao lado deste estava outro, de ouro branco também, este não tinha um desenho, ele era liso mas na parte de dentro podia-se ler 'Amor Omnia Vicit' - O Amor Vence Tudo. O segundo anel era sua aliança, havia recebido no dia do seu casamento, então mais uma vez as lembranças emergiram de sua mente.

**FlashBack 3**

Gina estava em um dos mil quartos da Mansão Malfoy, ela havia concordado em fazer a festa lá depois de muita discussão com Draco. Estava se arrumando com a ajuda da senhora Weasley e Narcisa, as duas tinham ficado amigas a partir do dia em que foram comprar tecidos para o vestido de Gina que Molly tinha lutado para deixarem-na fazer.

Assim que tinha terminado de por o vestido, a mãe e a sogra decidiram deixa-la um pouco só, mas menos de dois minutos depois Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood e Fleur Delacourt entraram correndo no quarto com sorrisos de afetada alegria no rosto. Nenhum deles se comparava ao enorme sorriso que Gina exibia.

-Aaai amiga, você tá linda! – Disse Hermione sentando-se em uma poltrona ao lado da cama, a barriga estava pesando, afinal ela já estava no oitavo mês da gestação, tinha casado-se com Rony meses antes.

- Linda é pouco! Perto de você as rainhas da Tasmânia são pó! – Exclamou Luna dando pulinhos no lugar.

- Magnific Gine! Más callma garrroatás... 'Ntreguénn logo noss presennt! – Disse Fleur ansiosa.

- Bom, Gi... – começou Hermione erguendo-se da cadeira e conjurando uma caixa rosa retangular sob a cama. – O nosso presente é um tanto que...

- Crriativ! – Acrescentou Fleur.

- Acreditamos que principalmente hoje ele lhe será muito... – tentou novamente a morena.

- Útil! – Interveio Luna.

- Arre! Mostrem logo o que é! Estão me deixando curiosa! – Suplicou a ruiva mordendo o lábio inferior. – Se eu pudesse me ajoelharia. – Falou fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

- Nón fiqueh assinn crrians, eh rapide... – Consolou-a Fleur.

- O presente não é bem para você... – disse Luna marotamente.

- É mais para o Draco. – concluiu Hermione rindo marotamente, e saiu da frente da caixa para que a ruiva pudesse abrir rápido. Dentro da caixa rosa estava um elegante conjunto de lingeri todo branco, com alguns detalhes pretos e verdes, acompanhado por uma camisola de ceda branca muito fina. O rosto de Gina ficou da mesma cor dos cabelos.

- Vocês são doidas! – Exclamou sem fôlego.

- Meninas está na hora! – chamou a senhora Weasley da porta.

Quando saiu do quarto ela deparou-se com um comprido lance de escadas que dava diretamente para o salão de festas, todos os convidados a olhavam deslumbrados, mas já era de se esperar o efeito de um longo vestido branco, não muito armado na cintura, bordado com fios de prata na parte do busto, pequeninas pérolas negras bordavam o fim do vestido, era tomara que caia, mas tinha um elegante colete de pele branco. Em seu pescoço pendia um fino fio de prata com o pingente de uma serpente com pequeninos olhos de safira vermelhos que Narcisa havia lhe dado. Era tradição na família Malfoy a noiva usar este colar no dia do casamento.

Logo ela viu seu pai postado a seu lado com o braço estendido. Gentilmente Gina aceitou o braço do senhor Weasley, teve a impressão de ouvir a marcha nupcial tocando, mas naquele momento a única coisa que prendia sua atenção era Draco. Parado em frente ao juiz_ (Dã, bruxos não são católicos, tem que ir de juiz mesmo xP) _mais do que perfeito em seu smoking preto, os cabelos loiros penteados para trás e os olhos transbordando felicidade.

**Fim do FlashBack 3**

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um grito vindo de fora.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – Um menino de cabelos ruivos entrou no quarto ofegante e parou ao pé da cama onde Gina estava sentada olhando para o chão com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, mas rapidamente ergueu-se para olhá-la com os olhos azuis gelo iguais aos do pai. – O papai... Tá te chamando.

- Venha cá Thomas, deixe-me arrumar seu cabelo. – Disse a ruiva puxando o menino para mais perto de si e começando a mexer em seus finos fios vermelhos.

Thomas Weasley Malfoy tinha 9 anos agora, morava com seus pais no Beco Diagonal, era um menino bruxo comum, adorava Quadribol, colecionava sapos de chocolate, bom em xadrez de bruxo como a mãe e os tios. Fisionomicamente era igual ao pai, exceto pelo tom dos cabelos que era vermelho vivo, como Gina. Os Malfoy's sempre passavam o natal n'A Toca.

Quando terminou de arrumar os cabelos do filho, este saiu correndo porta afora, Gina foi atrás, andando calmamente. Chegou na sala e encontrou uma cena no mínimo fofa, Thomas agora estava nos braços de Draco envolvido em um abraço muito apertado, notando a presença dela o loiro colocou o menino no chão e cochichou algo em seu ouvido.  
- Ele ia caindo da escada então eu o segurei... – Disse indo a direção a ela.  
- Mas por que você mandou me chamar floquinho? – Ela perguntou rindo enquanto o loiro enlaçava a cintura dela, colando seus corpos.  
- Eu queria dar seu presente mais cedo... – sussurrou do meio dos cabelos ruivos.

- Presente! - falou animada. Logo percebeu que ele a estava levando ao escritório que ficava no mesmo nível da sala. - O que está pretendendo Malfoy? - falou propositalmente.

- Não adianta me provocar querida, você também é uma Malfoy. - Riu Draco conjurando uma bacia de prata sobre a mesa de centro.

- Isso é uma penseira! - Gina disse abobada.

- Mais precisamente a penseira do seu pai.

- E ele tem uma? - Perguntou confusa.

- Sim, e ele me emprestou por hoje. Só tem uma memória minha aqui. Agora vamos logo. - concluiu puxando-a para dentro da bacia.

Rapidamente as sensações de seus pés estarem perdendo o contato com o chão, seu corpo começar a rodar, mas então puderam ficar em pé de novo. Estavam no mesmo hotel em Paris de anos atrás. Draco tocou o braço dela chamando sua atenção e Gina pode vê-los saindo pelo saguão do hotel, era o último dia de férias dela. Já estavam "saindo" a dois dias. De repente a Gina da memória parou e segurou o loiro pela mão.

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes até que ela disse:

- Você ainda vai me amar amanhã?

A Gina atual começou a lembrar daquele momento, riu levemente e olhou para o Draco que estava ao seu lado. Ele olhava para ela intensamente, com obstinação, com desejo. Antes que percebesse estavam de volta A Toca. O loiro sorriu marotamente ao perceber a distração de sua mulher e falou finalmente:

- Para todo o sempre, ruivinha.

E eles se beijaram como naquele dia, um beijo profundo, cheio de sentimento. Expressar o que estavam sentindo era fácil naquele momento, e continuou assim, sempre e sempre.

**N/A: Patético eu sei, incrivelmente mal escrita, mas levem em conta que eu ainda lia Paulo Coelho. – Respeito todos que gostam dele, mas dá licença, o cara é muito ruim :x**


End file.
